


【亮正】期信（上）

by yukostarglobe



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukostarglobe/pseuds/yukostarglobe
Summary: Produce101Japan衍生古屋亮人x福地正/高中生x社会人【预警】开篇古屋亮人15岁，福地正22岁，内含未成年性行为描写
Relationships: Furuya Akihito/Fukuchi Sho
Kudos: 1





	【亮正】期信（上）

（1）  
冲绳的夏天比东京要潮湿闷热的多，灼热的太阳让古屋亮人感觉自己全身都要被烧化了一样。看着因为接下来要去海边而欢呼雀跃的其他同学们，他心里突然升起了一股烦闷，干脆找了个借口说自己中暑了要回酒店，结果看着队伍走远，转身就进了旁边的服装店。  
这家店卖的是男装，从外观和内饰上来看都像是新开的。  
古屋亮人摊开手，仔仔细细的感受了一下室内实实在在的冷气。

这是他来到冲绳的第三天。刚刚结束初中生身份的东京小孩表示实在是适应不了这里的气候，如果不是父母一再坚持让他参加毕业修学旅行，他大概也不会想要来这里，哪怕大人们都说毕业季总是会令人在往后的漫长岁月中无尽的怀念。  
他在店里转了半圈，看到了个立式空调，直接站了过去，闭着眼睛吹了一会儿。然后开始觉得有点冷。  
而正当他搓着身上的鸡皮疙瘩准备找个地方坐会儿的时候，身后突然传来了一道软软糯糯的声音。  
“客人（お客様），您要买点什么吗？”  
客人？  
这样尊敬的称呼让年纪尚小的古屋亮人感觉有些新奇，他讶异地转过身，映入眼帘的是一娇小的身影，还有一张轮廓深邃的漂亮脸蛋。  
他的眼睛一下子就亮了起来。  
而相比之下，说话的人就显得有些尴尬。  
刚才古屋亮人面对着空调，双手在背后握在一起，上半身微微前倾，脸部贴向空调，再加上略显凌乱的头发，看上去像是一个佝偻的中年人。但是现在看来——  
“啊、抱歉……”

福地正刚刚大学毕业，经熟人介绍来这家男装店里打工。他长着一张仿佛不谙世事的清纯娃娃脸，又身着一身看起来非常时尚的潮牌服饰，不知情的人都认为他是这里老板的儿子。  
而才初中毕业的古屋亮人正处于非常容易春心萌动的年龄，看到个子娇小长得又漂亮的福地正，内心的雄性荷尔蒙竟然遏制不住的爆发了。  
曾经偷偷暗恋过的隔壁班双马尾萌妹哪里有眼前这个软糯又漂亮的男孩来的讨人喜欢。  
不过福地正虽然看上去显得稚嫩，却是货真价实的22岁成年人，他一眼便看出来古屋亮人一定年纪不大，但眼底的尊重倒是没有减少半分，毕竟谁也不知道眼前的小朋友会不会是哪个来体验生活的富二代。  
“是要买衣服吗？”  
“那、如果买衣服的话，可以送对象（いい人）吗？”  
古屋亮人也不知道自己是怎么了，竟然不知不觉间毫不遮掩的将这句心里话说了出来，说出口的那一瞬间连自己都愣了一下，感觉说出这话的自己是非常无礼和奇怪。  
福地正也没想到眼前的小男孩给出这个回答，不禁有些尴尬的轻咳了一声，在调整好面部表情以后，他耐着性子解释，“这里是服装店，不是相亲角。”  
“买衣服的话送对象吗？”  
古屋亮人虽然对自己突如其来的唐突感到有一点点难为情，但是谁让眼前这个漂亮的销售实在是长到了他的审美上，这激起了他前所未有的兴趣、以及不达目的不罢休的不依不饶。  
福地正这才意识到这个小朋友大概不是奔着衣服来的，抿了抿嘴。  
“那你先自己看看吧，有需要再叫我。”  
转身往收银台走去。毕竟比起招待这种说都不会话的人来说，那肯定还是坐着舒服。  
但是他刚坐下那一刻古屋亮人就追了过来。  
福地正抬头，看着对方一脸的真挚和闪闪发亮的眼睛，一时间搞不清楚眼前这人到底是闹着玩还是来真的。  
“衣服在架子上挂着，你看我也没用。”  
福地正已经没有了多少耐心，但是说话的语气倒还是客客气气的，再加上他本就软软糯糯的嗓音，听的古屋亮人的心头更是小鹿乱撞。

“我不是来看衣服的。”  
“我是来要你的手机号的。”

手机号？  
福地正皱眉，下意识地将手机往自己怀里的方向移了移。  
他、一个刚刚毕业的大学生，这是被一个中学生给……泡了吗？   
“你跟朋友大冒险输了？”这是福地正唯一能想到的合理的解释了。毕竟古屋亮人容貌清秀，气质也并不轻浮，看上去实在是不像他言语表现出的那样莽撞，现在这副样子十有八九只能是跟人打赌。  
古屋亮人眨眨眼睛，语气里有点委屈。“我就是想要个电话号码而已，不需要大冒险吧？”  
福地正盯着古屋亮人看了几秒钟，还是无法忽视他眼底的些许稚嫩。过了一会儿，他问：“你今年多大了？”  
听到这个问题，古屋亮人还以为自己有戏，眼睛立马又亮了起来，他伸出两只手，比了一个数字。还在福地正的脸前晃了晃。福地正的目光随着古屋亮人的手晃动了几下以后，落在了古屋亮人的脸上。  
“51岁？”福地正说完以后，漫不经心的拿起旁边的水杯喝了一口水，而后抿着唇继续看向古屋亮人。  
古屋亮人的笑容瞬间僵在脸上。  
福地正被古屋亮人尴尬的表情逗笑了，他站起来绕过桌子走到古屋亮人的面前，双手略显吃力地按在他的肩膀上，一边把他往外推一边忍不住笑出声。“你才15岁，我比你大多少你知道吗？别再闹了，快去找你的同学玩吧。”  
古屋亮人猛地停住脚步。  
正值青春期的男孩子不仅是身高突飞猛进的长，就连力气也不差，他的脚后跟刚站稳，身后的福地正就推不动了。只见古屋亮人转过身，依旧是一脸严肃的看向福地正，“那你说是多少？”  
福地正愣了一下，紧接着也学着古屋亮人的样子伸出两只手比了一个数字。“7岁。”  
这个数字明显的超出了古屋亮人的意料。眼前这个小男孩看上去明明就跟他差不多大而且还没长高，怎么会有22岁？  
趁着古屋亮人愣神之际，福地正两三下便把他推到了门口，顺便打开了门。  
“等等！”古屋亮人的身子已经被推出了门外，他堪堪卡住一只脚，一双细细长长的眼睛努力的瞪大看着福地正，“我不在乎！”说话的声音很大，气势看上去就像是福地正做了什么见不得人的事情，而他宽容大度的选择原谅似的。  
可是通红的耳朵却暴露了他真实的心情。  
服装店的玻璃门将闷热和凉爽隔开来，门里门外简直就是两个世界。  
古屋亮人的屁股都被晒烫了，便只好紧巴巴的将自己的脑袋挤进门缝里，能凉快一点是一点。  
这么一来，福地正就更不敢来硬的了。  
“别闹，这么多人看着呢。”福地正站在里面，将外面来来往往的行人的目光看的一清二楚，不知道的还以为他开门做生意还把客人往外赶。要是因此败坏了服装店的名声，他都没法跟老板解释。  
福地正眼底的局促让古屋亮人有了底气，他挺起胸膛，腾出一只手从口袋里掏出手机——一开始还差点没拿住——举着手机在门缝里冲着福地正晃了晃。  
“你、你给我留个手机号我就走了！”还是结巴了一下。  
福地正的目光越过古屋亮人的手机，又越过古屋亮人那张稚气未脱的脸，落在路上来往的行人的眼神上。片刻后又越过古屋亮人的脸，落在古屋亮人的手机上。

“你把手机给我。”

（2）  
古屋亮人彻底忘记了冲绳的气候带给自己的不愉快。  
他连着几天都抱着手机乐呵呵地给福地正发信息，自由活动的时候也会偷偷摸摸地溜出来去找福地正。  
其实生活中的他并不算是非常开朗，甚至在别人眼里有时还有点沉闷，但是为了逗福地正开心，他总是绞尽脑汁假装自己很有趣，偶尔也会直接转发在推特上看到的段子给福地正。  
福地正哭笑不得，但是又觉得这样的古屋亮人很可爱。  
冲绳的生活节奏极其舒缓，而这个小男孩就这样成为了他平淡日子里的一道微光。

这样的日子持续了一周，古屋亮人在小甜蜜和小欢喜中，迎来了离开的那天。  
这天福地正刚走到服装店门口，就看到了抱着自己的膝盖手里拿着早饭的古屋亮人，像个被遗弃的孩子一样坐在店门口。听到福地正的脚步声他才抬起头，眼眶红红的，像是刚哭过。  
“这是怎么了？”福地正快速的把店门打开以后，便拉着古屋亮人进去了。他一边给古屋亮人找凳子，一边开口问道。  
古屋亮人的两个手里都提着袋子，便只好用手背揉了揉眼睛，声音哑哑的，听的福地正心里有些不舒服。

“我马上就要走了。”  
“我要回东京了。”

他清楚的知道自己是在为以后可能再见不到福地正而感到难过，但是说出来的话却是——  
“都怪你，你不答应跟我在一起，让我只能带着遗憾走。”古屋亮人的声音小小的，带着轻微的埋怨。  
本就是置气的一句话。比起没办法在一起，古屋亮人更在乎以后还能不能经常见到福地正。  
但是让古屋亮人没想到的时候，福地正没有过多的犹豫便直接回答了他——  
“这话我可没说。”

“明明是你自己说的，你……”古屋亮人下意识地回应，话说到一半戛然而止，他猛地抬起头，对上福地正带着笑意的眼眸。  
那一刻，古屋亮人突然觉得，或许离别也没有那么让人接受不了。  
他开始重新审视自己刚刚的情绪。  
一切难过的起因不过是因为他害怕见不到面。而怕见不到面不过就是因为以后再也没有一个可以让他堂堂正正和他见面的理由。  
现在突然有了。  
他觉得美好的不真实的同时，也满心欢喜的上了飞机。

福地正看着手机屏幕上两分钟前古屋亮人发过来的信息发呆。  
“我上飞机了，以后也一定会尽全力去爱你的。”  
心头突然浮起一抹说不清道不明的情绪。  
在古屋亮人之前，他也交往过几个男朋友，然而那些人不是因为看他漂亮乖巧只想玩玩而已，就是一边说着爱他一边在意世俗的眼光、最后头也不回地离开。  
现在却是一个中学生在对他说，要尽全力去爱他。  
不在乎世俗的眼光，不在乎流言蜚语，在这段感情里，要尽全力去爱他，要把自己的一切都交给他。  
福地正想着想着就笑了起来。  
想起在相处的这一周的时间里，古屋亮人每天都会偷偷跑来陪他一起吃饭，还会带上最新鲜的水果；会因为知道了自己喜欢看星星，就亲手叠了幼稚的小星星、顶着大太阳放进了他的手心；也会在自己偶然抱怨少收了客人的钱会挨老板骂的时候，跑出去给他带回来一兜子他最爱吃的小零嘴，问他这样会不会稍微开心一点。  
古屋亮人带着15岁的稚嫩和干净，用力的给着22岁的福地正自己能给的全部的、炙热又温柔的爱。

回想起自己刚结束不久的那一段失败的恋爱，福地正恍惚间觉得——  
跟小朋友谈恋爱，也许试试也挺好。

（3）  
然后，古屋亮人升上了高中，开始了自己最充实又最美好的三年生活。  
福地正继续在服装店里打工，不过和之前还是有区别的，比如，在和古屋亮人确定关系后不久，他就没有一丝犹豫地将那个说是要去东京打拼然后一走就渺无音讯的前任的东西给丢的干干净净。  
做这些事情的时候，他的脑海里总是时不时的浮现出古屋亮人那细细长长微微上挑的眼睛。

日子在古屋亮人每天发不完的消息和福地正回不完的消息中慢慢流逝着。

掺杂了思念和期待的日子过得说快也快，说慢也慢。古屋亮人在登机的前一刻还觉得不真实。  
盼了三个多月的寒假终于来了。  
“你的爱情正在奔向你，记得迎接哟。”  
这是古屋亮人登机前发给福地正的消息，还附带了一张自认为很帅气的自拍。  
他瞒着父母，也瞒着福地正，拿出了自己之前攒下的零用钱，在某个人潮拥挤的夜晚，义无反顾的一个人踏上了从东京前往冲绳的旅程。  
去奔赴长久的思念和深切的爱意。  
  
福地正接到古屋亮人的时候，已经是晚上9点了。  
航班延误再加上旅游高峰期，两个人到酒店的时候已经快要11点了。福地正哭笑不得的看着正从小小的行李箱里费力地掏出衣物和洗漱用品的古屋亮人，一时间不知道自己是应该感动还是生气。  
福地正咬着下唇想了半天，还是不知道要和眼前的小朋友说什么才好，最后只能默默走到古屋亮人的身后，紧紧地搂住了他的腰，声音闷闷的。  
“这叫什么惊喜啊，简直就是惊吓……你都还没成年，万一出了什么事可怎么办……”  
古屋亮人拍拍福地正越搂越紧的胳膊，嘴角的笑容一点一点的扩大。  
然后转身，把人揽进怀里。  
“我现在不是安然无恙的在这里吗？不要担心。”

说起来，这是他们的第一次拥抱。  
正式的、面对面的、可以清楚的感知到对方的心跳、感受到对方的胸膛的温度的拥抱。

福地正松开古屋亮人以后，才开始细细的打量起眼前的人。  
古屋亮人穿着一件并不合身的西装，不算健硕的身体基本上撑不起来板正的西装，领带系的也不太像是那么回事，但是衣服熨得没有一丝褶皱，皮鞋也是擦得锃光瓦亮。  
福地正看出了古屋亮人的用心，但是还是觉得好笑。  
“穿成这样，是准备在这里向我求婚吗？”  
本是一句玩笑话，却让古屋亮人歪着脑袋想了好大一会儿，然后一脸抱歉地看着他，“对不起，我还没到法定年龄，好像真的没有办法……”  
福地正想笑着插科打诨过去，看到的却是古屋亮人看着自己的无比认真的脸。  
两个人的脸离得很近，近的福地正能感知到古屋亮人口中吐出的温热的气息喷在自己脸上的触感。  
近的甚至听得到对方的心跳声。  
“但是我一定会跟你结婚的，一定。”古屋亮人一字一顿的说道。  
古屋亮人一直都是这样，总是那么认真，承诺的都会尽力去做到。  
他无时无刻都在想着应该如何去努力表达自己的爱意，真诚而笨拙。  
福地正的睫毛闪了闪，随后别过脸站起身，“既然来了，就带你感受一些不一样的。”  
古屋亮人的思绪轻而易举地就被福地正给带跑了，他也跟着站起来，双手下意识地整理了几下自己的衣摆。“去哪儿？”  
福地正凑过来，笑得一脸神秘，“一个符合你这身衣服的地方。” 

40分钟后。

古屋亮人晃了晃自己手中的橙汁，又看了看福地正手中那一杯看上去很好看但是他却不认得的酒，撇了下嘴角，一脸的不高兴。“为什么给我喝橙汁？”  
“因为你还没成年。”福地正回答道。他伸出一根手指在古屋亮人的眼前晃了晃，轻笑一声，“未成年是不可以喝酒的哦。”  
古屋亮人还是觉得心里怎么想都有点不爽，便将杯子放下，扯了扯自己的衣服，“来之前你明明说了要带我来符合我的地方的。”  
“是符合你衣服的地方。”福地正解释道。  
话音落下后，久久听不到对方的回复。福地正将杯中的酒一饮而尽后，转头看看身边的小朋友，只见对方低垂着眉眼，看上去情绪不高。正当准备说点什么的时候，古屋亮人自己先开了口。  
“福地桑。”古屋亮人还是第一次用到对长辈的敬称来叫他。“你是不是心里还是非常介意我的年龄？”  
正是因为知道自己的年龄比福地正要小很多，才更加用心的去对他好，想让他感受到自己也可以给出让他安心的爱。一切的缺憾他都想要用自己的爱意去尽力弥补。  
福地正没想到古屋亮人会突然这么问，一时间想说的话像是卡在了喉咙里，让他说不出口。  
古屋亮人没说话，就在这时，服务员又给福地正端上来了一杯酒，古屋亮人眼疾手快地一把抓过去，在福地正还没反应过来的时候便将一杯酒喝下了肚。  
福地正来不及阻拦，便只好一声不吭地看着古屋亮人的反应。  
古屋亮人在这之前几乎没喝过酒，现在突然喝了一大杯，还喝得那么猛，一时间有点缓不过来。只见他一双眼睛开始变得通红，脸上和耳朵也以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，却还只是紧紧抿着嘴，在桌下也紧紧握住了自己的拳头。  
他不想因为年龄小而让福地正觉得他是个不靠谱的人。  
福地正看出来了古屋亮人的逞强，对他的心意一直以来也都明了。  
只是一个晃神间，福地正便站了起来扶着古屋亮人往外走。  
一路上福地正都没有说话，到了酒店以后，福地正帮忙把古屋亮人的衣服脱了，紧接着也脱掉了自己的衣服。  
他看着躺在床上的古屋亮人，借着刚才的酒劲儿，俯下身，让混着酒香的气息萦绕在两个人之间。

“嗯……说起来，我到底介不介意，不然你自己感受一下？”  
话音刚落下，福地正的吻便落了下去。


End file.
